A Sereitei Summer Play!
by SnowyWinters
Summary: An adaptation of Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's Dream, Bleach-style! ON HIATUS TILL NOV :D thanks for reading!
1. Act 1 Scene 1!

**A/N: this is a parody of Shakespeare's play, i hope you'll enjoy it..it was amusing to write:D please review loads!**

**

* * *

-Enter Yumichika (Y), Ikkaku (I). Outside Squad 11's headquarters, waiting for a certain someone-**

Y: Thoust hairless surface doth glimmer like thy starry heavens above. It lingers my desires, to glisten thy magnificent moon-like orb.

I: What? No mention of thoust mighty lord, thy sun? Thy could compare thyself to a hot summer's day-

-Enter Kenpachi (K)-

K: Yumichika, thine faithful underling. What hath doth to say about thy loveliest hair?

Y: My lord, thoust hair doth ring in the glory- like thy honourable bells upon a Sunday morn. Thou hath nought to fear – for thine fine spikes doth ring in good cheer.

I: Aye, my lord. Thine fine friend Yumichika's words doth ring a bell! It hath nought but right! Thy hair doth swing in thy gentle mistress breeze- glossy in all thine splendour.

K: Hath thy servants no shame? Thou art willing to let thyself bask in thy new-found fame?

Ha! Thy doth like men like thee! _–claps them on their backs-_

Thou shalt hounour thee with thy honourary fight!

_-blades clash- _

**-Enter Hitsugaya (H) and Matsumoto (M)-**

H: Tch! Thy court's captain hath but little shame. Zaraki doth dare to fight thine own creed, thine own men? To create trouble, hither forth he goes. Shalt thy stop him?

M: Dare thee go? Or wilst thou be like thoust feathery friend whom calls with clucks?

H: Thoust subject doubth me?

M: Nay, nay. Thyself do think thy lord shalt not. For he hath far superior things than to madly splurge thy precious time on thy useless swines.

**-Exit- **

* * *

**Explanation in comprehendable English :D (in case you didnt understand what was said.. )**

Yumichika praises and admires Ikkaku's beautiful bald shining head and expresses his wish to polish it even further :D and ikkaku's ego swells and says he's hot :D

When Kenpachi enters, they fawn upon his "ringing hair"-literally because Kenpachi has bells on his head- and compares it to the passion(?) of church bells on Sunday. Kenpachi scolds them for having little shame, but actually basks in the praise-thus challenging them to a fight.

This is where Hitsugaya and Matsumoto pass by and see whats happening. Hitsugaya comments that Kenpachi has no shame nor proper conduct because he fights his own men instead of enemies. Matsumoto cheekily asks him whether he dares to go and stop them or is he too chicken:D Hitsugaya then indignantly asks whether Matsumoto doubts his abilites, following which Matsumoto quickly changes tack and explains that she doesnt want him to stop them as he has far better things to do than to waste his time here. :D


	2. Act 1 Scene 2!

NEXT SCENE! sorry for the long wait, i have been SWAMPED with homework. anyway, this one has no explanation, i have no time to do that, but if you guys think its a good idea then let me know okay? :D buildup of storyline! next act will be the more interesting stuff :D R & R please!

* * *

Act I Scene II

-Enter Rukia(RK) and Renji(RJ)-

RJ: Hath thou no eyne for no other man than that called Nii-sama?

RK: Nay, that not be the case!

RJ: Then why'd thou not look in another's eyes? Thy's rather gaze upon the black silhouette that never once looked back, than at the adoration of another.

RK: Art hou speaking of Ichigo? Ichigo hath no eyne but for one well-endowed beauty!

RJ: Wat? Not Matsumoto, surely! That great goddess hath laid eyes on none other but thy brethren Kira's captain!

RK: Tch! Your slow response astounds me. Thou hath wasted mine precious youth upon this meaningless exchange.

-Rukia Exits-

RJ: sighs Thy has never once understood Rukia…

-Renji exits-

-Enter Kyoraku (KY) and Nanao (N)-

KY: Thy fair Nanao chan! Hath there been none other as astounding as thee. Mine eyes were meant to bask in thine wondrous gaze, Cupid's bow hath struck not once, but twice upon min fair face.

N: Thoust captain art a fool of fools. Cupid's arrow flown past on silver wings, thoust love is naught but blind.

KY: Fair Nanao, sweet Nanao, how thy'd longed to see thee! Five minutes swiftly flown, thy youth been by wind blown. "Boorish drunk", oh! How thy rains these praises upon thee. Thine heart growns feathers that lift me upon thine heavens above.

N: Thy captain doth flatter me, but they swee graces fal upon an empty platter. Mine love be with the rustle of tree pulp, never fallen on thy hairy bearded face.

KY: Such cruel words flow from her sweet cherry lips, yet it is music to my ears.

N: Thou hath no time to plunder here. Thoust beloved tasks art yet complete. Goodbye, thoust captain.

-Exit Nanao-

KY: Oh Nanao, sweet Nanao, thither away!

-Enter Ukitake(U)-

KY: God speed Jyuushiro! Where art thou heading?

U: Thoust been granted by thy lord, our king, the very leave in thy faraway land. Sand, Sea, Sun, it is nought but a load of fun.

KY: Goodness! Art thy going by thyself? Mine youthful face hath a shortfall of that rich blessed goodness-thy wondrous sun.

U: Thy chases thy queen, five days five nights, as slowly as the moon wanes. Thy waits before the blessed entrance to her quarters, in rain, in sun. Art thou to say he hath a lack of sun?

KY: Ah, but Jyuushiro, mine olden brother, thoust hath a lack of love! Thy sweet, sweet Nanao sees naught but menial tasks, her gaze never laid upon mine face, never to see mine heart!

U: Helpless to thee am I, for I have yet to capture a fair maiden's heart. Farewell, friend. I wish you luck in your quest.

-Exit Ukitake-

-Enter Kenpachi(K), Yumichika(Y) and Ikkaku(I)-

K: pants That fight doth slendrous in nature. Thy subjects hath defeated me, thoust shalt admit defeat. For now.

I: Aye captain. Perhaps Thy can now begin thy quest on thy fair maiden's heart.

Y: Aye, Aye! Her braided hair swings in much glory, thou wishes she could do your hair in such splendor too.

K: Nay. Hair-styling is not part of mine plan. Thou hath no wish to gallivant after a fair maiden's heart.

-Enter Hisagi(H)-

H: Zaraki Tai-cho, I bring with me an urgent message from Yamamoto so-taicho! Please, follow me!

K: What? The old man calls for me? His mind must be playing games again, that wrinked prune of a man. Come, let us see what he wants.

-Exeunt-


End file.
